


「房子大丨楼栓」Together

by for1ove



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove
Summary: 房大+楼栓，2+2的一起doi，请务必避雷。所以到底为什么会变成这样呢。
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Kinjo Sukai, Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. - 01 -

**Author's Note:**

> ooc / 全是bug / 逻辑不通  
> 房大+楼栓，2+2的一起doi，请务必避雷。  
> 恭喜星沉，她在写房大写到第42w字的时候，终于头一次带了另一个cp，她不再是一个过激洁癖了！
> 
> 而且一写就是个这玩意儿。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所以到底为什么会变成这样呢。

-

「我昨天听到祥生的声音了。」

木全盯着屏幕，没什么表情，好像只是普通地说了一句天气很好。鹤房和大平听到了他的话，同时向他的方向转过了头，又被他这副毫无波动的样子迷惑了，不确定他到底是在说些什么。

「不是吗？」木全说道。他窝在已经睡着了的金城的怀里，黑发遮了一半眼睛，像被金城拢住的兔子。此刻他终于舍得把目光从屏幕上正在放着的动画上挪开，还小声重复了一遍角色帅气的变身台词，对鹤房扬了扬下巴，轻松得简直像是在闲聊。

「祥生说让你把他放下。」他眨了眨眼睛，平静地问道。「你是把祥生压在墙上做了吗？」

狭小的房间里只剩下动画里的背景音乐，那段激烈的剧情过去了，现在正在柔和地煽情。木全往金城怀里又缩了缩，百无聊赖地拿手指在金城的手腕上来回磨蹭，看着像被按了暂停键一样目瞪口呆地看着他的鹤房和大平，噗地笑出了声。

「笑什么啊，我们，我们也没，我们……」鹤房结结巴巴地说，半天才胡乱从肚子底掏出点什么话。「我们好歹没像你们一样，大半夜在阳台……啊。」

他被大平掐了一把，后知后觉地停住了话头。大平涨红着一张脸，咬着嘴唇，不自觉地往鹤房身后躲了躲，木全捕捉到了他的动作，又嘻嘻笑了起来。

「啊，你们看到了？」他说。他终于把金城蹭醒了，被金城的手在肚子上揉了一把，白皙的脸上浮出一点湿润的浅红。「那还真感谢你们没有打断呢。」

「……别说了……」大平小声说。「下次不会了。」

「不会什么啊，难道你们下次就不做了？没必要嘛。」木全往前倾身，拍了拍他的手背。「我真的不是为了笑话你们，我只是……怎么说呢。」

「你要说什么快点说就是了。」金城打了个呵欠，把脑袋靠在木全头顶上。

「啊，对不起。」木全习惯性地道了个歉。「我就只是觉得祥生叫得还蛮好听的，有点好奇。」

「所以……要一起做吗？」

他问，圆溜溜的眼睛看着受惊一样蜷缩起来的大平，被屏幕里变幻的色彩映得微微闪着光。

-

「我不要，汐恩……」大平喃喃地说，声音压在胳膊底下，句尾有那么点隐约的哭腔。「……我不……」

鹤房把他严密地堵在墙角，听到他这样说，犹豫了一下，还是伸出手去，想替他拢上已经敞开了一半的衣襟。他刚拉住大平的衣领，另一边的木全已经吐出了金城被他舔得发亮的性器，胡乱抹了一把下巴，就着跪着的姿势，往鹤房和大平这边挪了两步。

「所以我说你就是过度疼爱祥生了。」木全拍了拍鹤房的胳膊，嗓音因为刚刚的口交而有些发哑。「从我这边都能看出来祥生硬了，就你不能是吗？」

他蛮横地拽着鹤房的手腕，逼鹤房去摸大平的下身，原本用小臂挡着下半张脸的大平可怜地闭上眼睛，睫毛被沾得湿漉漉的，一小簇一小簇搭在泛红的脸上。鹤房摸到他诚实的反应，又有那么一点踌躇了，想做又有点舍不得，凑过去亲吻大平同样湿漉漉的嘴唇。

大平温顺地接受了这个吻。

木全饶有兴致地撑着脸看着。被冷落了的金城终于失去了耐性，站起身走到他的旁边，拿饱胀的性器拍了拍他白皙的脸，他边笑边说着「什么啊」边躲了躲，接着托住沉甸甸的囊袋，在侧边的青筋上打招呼一样地舔了舔，紧接着慢慢把金城那根分量颇足的性器往里吞去，发出细小又黏腻的水声。

大平刚刚得了一个安抚的亲吻，睁开眼睛就看到他毫不遮掩地吞吐金城的性器，又胆怯地向里缩了缩。木全瞟了他一眼，刻意地加大了吮吸的声音，看着越缩越小的大平像觉得很好玩，笑声被堵在喉咙里，闷闷的只传出来一半。

「就想着欺负祥生。」金城喘着气说道，因为刚被木全拿喉咙口的软肉挤压了顶端而呼吸不稳。「都不想着我了。」

「当然想着你啊，碧海最……」木全含糊不清地说道，又嘬了他一口，这才从金城那里得了一点空闲，得以侧过头去看大平。「真的不做吗？汐恩大概是想的哦。」

大平的眼睛红得厉害。他躲在鹤房的手臂下，看了看木全和金城又看了看鹤房，鹤房别扭地拧着身子，以免把硬得厉害的下体直接贴在他身上，眼睛里除了犹豫之外全是担忧，像是他现在说一声不做了，就会立刻把他打包带走。

「……那……」大平终于从蜷缩中伸展开，抱住鹤房的脖子慢慢起身，略微扁着嘴，裸露的胸膛贴着衣着整齐的鹤房磨蹭过去，乳尖早就是熟透一样的深红，在鹤房的手指下被挤捏成可怜的形状。

「那什么？」鹤房低声问，想了想还是觉得不放心。「你真的要做？」

「那你轻点对我。」大平说，声音轻得几乎成了气音。「我不想……」

「不想在翔也他们面前尖叫？」鹤房蹭着他的额头，狡猾地小声笑着调笑道，话音刚落就按着大平的后脑亲吻上去，吮着大平慌乱地逃避的舌尖，吻得大平从喉咙里发出细小的呜呜声。木全哼哼地笑了起来，踉跄着站起身，随便金城抱住他的腰，解开他运动裤的抽绳，在他逐渐露出来的白皙臀肉上轻轻地啃咬。

「哇。」他说着，被金城按得趴在了大平旁边，眯起眼睛盯着伏在鹤房大腿上的大平不放。「我真没想到祥生也会做这个的。」

他一边说，一边被金城往他臀缝间涂抹的润滑剂冰得一哆嗦，伸出一只略微发着抖的手，去够大平的指尖。大平窘迫地埋着头，过长的金发垂下来挡着他的脸，被木全勾了手指就无意识地回握住，露出来的脖颈涨得通红。

他尽可能安静地扶住鹤房的性器，让鹤房能操进他喉咙深处，却越谨慎越顺着收紧的喉咙漏出些吞咽声，明明白白地把他到底吃得有多深展现了个清楚。他越是羞窘，鹤房越是不肯放过他，把他冲着木全那一侧的头发全部撩高，露出他因为羞耻而潮湿的眼睛，和被撑得鼓起的脸颊。

他在混乱中怯怯地瞟了一眼笑嘻嘻的木全，又边吮吸着鹤房硬涨的性器，边抬起眼睛看鹤房。鹤房咬着嘴唇，从脸颊到脖颈都蔓延开情欲带来的红色，见他看过来就伸手珍惜地抚摸着他的后脑，手指插进他的头发里，轻轻揉搓着他略微见了汗的发根。

他于是突然抛弃了某些莫名的坚持，把腰塌得更低了，咬着鹤房的拉链拉到最底下，用舌头一点点沿着性器挺翘的弧度小动物一样舔着。鹤房硬得厉害，性器一碰就往外流水，他把涨红的顶端含住，把渗出来的东西全舔得干干净净，接着才攀着鹤房的大腿，又尝试着把鹤房整根吞进去。

「真的没想到……唔……」木全说着话，被身体内突然曲起的手指惊得一个瑟缩，不安地回了回头，得到了来自金城的一个亲吻，于是又安心地趴回原地，继续去闹大平。「真的没想到祥生还有这么色的时候啊……」

「现在知道了？我跟你们说，他从昨天听到祥生的声音起，和我说这句话说了差不多快一整天。」金城有些好笑地告状，在木全圆润的屁股上拍了一巴掌，打得木全扭了扭，发出不满的哼唧声。「你以为谁都和你一样吗？看着挺正经的……」

「你不喜欢吗？」木全故作委屈地问，乳尖在雪白的身体上红得晃眼。「祥生，他不喜欢我。」

「我哪敢不喜欢你……」金城低声笑起来。「所以你呢？」

木全往前伸着手，终于艰难地够到了大平身上。他把挂在大平身上的那件衬衫剥掉，扒在大平的一边肩膀上，出了汗的皮肤发着热，紧贴在大平身上。

「我什么？」他笑着，在大平肩膀上咬了一口，激得正舔舐着鹤房性器的大平失了分寸，被鹤房的性器戳到了脸上，蹭得睫毛上也沾了黏腻的前液。「我最喜欢你了，你不是知道的吗？」

「你现在这样说可一点说服力都没有。」金城说道。

趴伏在大平一边肩膀上的那点分量突然加重了。木全被顶得一晃，有些潮湿的黑发随着金城操他的动作，倏地扫过大平的皮肤。木全的声音原本满是少年感，清脆爽朗得让人心情舒畅，这时候泡满了情欲，发着哑又打着颤，又故意把叫声拖长，就响在大平耳畔，惹得大平的心也跟着发抖。

又是啪的一声轻响，引得大平终于艰难地吐出了鹤房的性器，在鹤房手心里蹭了蹭被摸着的后脑，不安地抬头看过去。金城抿着嘴，俯下身含住了木全的耳廓，揉着木全刚刚被他打红了的臀肉，含糊不清地说：「好好叫。」

-

所以到底为什么会变成这样呢。

-

大平哆嗦着，手指扶着鹤房胀得厉害的性器，坐下去时候感觉比往常进得还要深了一点，不自觉地伸手虚虚护着肚子，像是怕自己被鹤房弄坏了。他被迫挺直了身子，好像这样才能稍微舒服一点，胸口胀得难受，于是又贴近了鹤房，拉着鹤房的手往胸前放，直到被鹤房捏住了乳肉，才终于解了痒，呜呜地随着鹤房揉捏他的动作而一抖一抖的，像被咬住要害的小狗。

木全就贴在他的背后，攀着他的肩膀，有时候被金城顶得重了，就会尖叫着撞在他赤裸的脊背上，潮湿的皮肤贴在一起，分不清究竟是来自谁的汗水。大平没什么这种体位的经验，常常掌握不好力度，对准了往下坐时鹤房性器的顶端只微微陷进去半个头部。他稍微一动，那根饱胀的性器就擦着他的穴口滑出去，又拍打在他被掐得发红的臀肉上。

「祥生……又……滑出去了哦……」木全吃吃地笑着，抱着大平的肩膀不放，金城狠狠顶进他的身体里，他被撞得贴在大平身上，发出一声拔高的呻吟。「你知道吗，我们这个……这个姿势的话，其实我可以……我可以也塞进你里面的。」

「你别吓唬祥生了。」金城颇为无奈地说，把木全紧紧揽在怀里，用虎牙轻轻咬他的侧颈。木全被从大平身上拖开了，很不甘心地在空中抓挠了两把，紧接着侧过脸去和金城接吻，被金城按住小腹，凶恶地顶了几下。

热源从背后离开之后，大平反而觉得冷了。他没东西可靠着，连腰都软得厉害，撑不住就软绵绵地趴进鹤房怀里，又被进入得过深的性器顶得肚子里钝钝地发疼。他只好又艰难地把身体撑起来，胳膊抖得像马上要摔回去，被鹤房托住了身体，安慰地亲了一口。

「……还要一下……」大平模糊地说，带着哭腔抽了抽鼻子，被鹤房按着后脑，仔仔细细地吻了个遍。他抱着鹤房的脖子，仍然轻微地坐在鹤房身上磨蹭，那根性器在他身体里翻搅个没完，终于把他彻底给磨得受不了了。

他把发着抖的双腿艰难地盘到鹤房腰上，张开嘴却发不出声音，湿漉漉的眼睛里满是祈求。鹤房又给了他一个亲吻，紧接着把他慢慢放倒下去，护着他的头，以免他撞到什么地方。

「你看看汐恩……你看看。」木全边喘息边说道。「汐恩还知道护着祥生的。」

「你要吗？」金城问，掰过他的下巴揉了揉他红而湿润的嘴唇。「你要护着还是要疼？」

「要疼。」木全笑了。金城松开了他，他立刻脱力地趴了下去，踉跄着往前爬了两步，把自己重新挨回到大平身上，又被重新顶进来的金城操得趴在大平胸口发抖。

「祥生……祥生。」他喃喃地叫道。「我要死了。唔……」

大平勉强缓过点神来，伸手握住了他的手，感觉他哆嗦得厉害，像马上就要支离破碎的玩具娃娃。他刚要说话，就被鹤房几乎压成一个对折，方才一直温柔地对待他的鹤房掐着他的大腿根，狠狠地一下子操进了他身体深处。

他根本也没被给予任何一点适应的时间，就被鹤房按住，恶狠狠地顶撞个没完。他发出一声带着哭腔的哀鸣声，眼泪一下子就冒了出来，脆弱地想要蜷缩起来保护自己，又被鹤房毫不留情地阻止了动作。

「别动，别动……舒服吗？」鹤房喘着气低声问，安抚地吻了吻他的手指尖，下身却丝毫不肯让步，沉重凶猛地又一次顶了进去。「你今天好湿啊，我的大腿都要被你弄湿了，听到了吗？祥生？」

他问，漂亮的眼睛被情欲染湿了，朦朦胧胧的，看起来格外动人。大平惶恐地睁大了眼睛，眼前像是蒙了一层雾，什么也看不清，却能听见黏稠又淫猥的水声，正从他们两个人交媾的下体清晰地传来。

「你轻一点，祥生快被你搞晕了。」木全从方才那一阵快感里缓过了神，埋怨地看一眼鹤房。他握着大平的手，费劲地撑着发软的身子往前挪了挪，揉了揉大平失神地流着泪的眼角，慢慢地亲吻上了大平，像一个柔软的安慰。

「我早就想亲一下祥生看看了。」他说。「祥生看起来就很好亲的样子……」

他舔着大平的嘴唇，在唇角落下一点嘬吻，勾了勾大平的舌尖，去舔吻大平热又潮湿的舌头和口腔。他伏在大平的半个胸口上，把两个人被操出的那些呜咽声全堵在唇齿间，直到大平终于被唤回了点神智，开始微弱地回应起木全的吻。

「我说，你差不多了吧？」鹤房不满地说，用力一按大平的肚子，大平立刻从短暂的温柔安抚中惊醒过来，掐着鹤房的胳膊，可怜地呜呜叫个没完。他眼角边仍然一大颗一大颗往下掉着泪珠，鹤房看了又舍不得，撅着嘴伏下身去，把木全往另一边推了推才小心地吻住了向他寻求安抚的大平，气得木全抬起了手，往他的腰上狠狠拍了一巴掌。

鹤房没管他，仍然好好地完成了这一个吻。他在大平耳边絮絮地说了些什么，再分开时大平眼睛通红，却露出了一个不太明显的微笑。

「唔，我真的要……要死了，……碧海……」木全终于受不了了，被金城咬着脖子操得连跪都跪不住，瘫在大平身上，痉挛着抱紧了大平，喃喃地念叨着些被操出来的胡话。大平胡乱地把他抱住了，仿佛是想借着他颤抖着的身体来给自己一点支撑，脸颊贴着木全湿透了的额头，眼泪汪汪地看着鹤房，直到被操射了也没和木全松开对方，像两只在滔天的洪水里紧紧依偎的、相依为命的小动物。

-

「你不喜欢？」木全问道。「我觉得你挺喜欢的。」

大平没答话，看了看近处没什么合用的，于是站起了身，拿茶几上的小零食丢他。木全敏捷地接住了袭来的暗器，瞧了瞧，发现是颗糖，干脆随手塞到嘴里，舔了舔沾到糖渍的手指。

「你打我干嘛？」他笑嘻嘻地看大平。「哎，不过这样我也不担心你们俩了，本来还以为你们俩有多纯情……如果你是女孩子的话，大概早就要有小孩了吧？天天被汐恩这么狠狠折腾的话。」

「别说了，你吃东西不行吗？」大平受不了地说道，面红耳赤地随便塞了一堆零食给他，转身往外走，刚开门就险些被撞了个跟头。

「干嘛呢？」鹤房摸不着头脑，把羞耻地往他怀里越埋越深的大平好好抱住了，在他金色的头顶上亲了一口。木全灵活地蹿进金城敞开的怀抱中，看着恨不得就此消失算了的大平，咬碎了那颗糖，发出了愉快又轻松的大笑声。

\- end -


	2. - 02 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 事情既然已经有了开始，又怎么可能会是仅此一次呢。  
> 他早就该想到的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc / 全是bug / 逻辑不通  
> 我不管，我开心了。  
> 累的时候不就要搞一点儿混乱邪恶吗。

-

事情既然已经有了开始，又怎么可能会是仅此一次呢。

他早就该想到的。

-

鹤房关上门的时候就听到木全在笑。

他的笑声从卧室那边传来，隔着一扇半掩着的木门，飘飘忽忽地听不太清楚，像闷在什么东西里。鹤房顿了顿，往里走了两步之后更加确认了自己闻到的气味，甜丝丝的一股水果香，就像他曾经在大平嘴唇上尝到过的一样。

那是金城某一天塞给他的润滑剂的味道。

他耳朵尖一热，把滑下肩膀的背包带子往上拽了拽，打算和那间卧室保持距离，尽可能快地离开飘着水果香气的客厅。他刚迈出去两步，木全的笑声就低了下去，模糊的交谈声后那扇半掩着的门开得更大了些，金城外套半挂在身上，探出了半个身子。

「你回来了啊，我还真没听错。」金城挑了挑眉毛，露出一丝无可奈何的笑。「你快点来把祥生带走，他快被翔也逗得受不了了。」

「他怎么在？」鹤房瞪大了眼睛，边走边把背包和外套随手扔在沙发上。「他在你们那边？」

「嗯，在。」金城看上去想要解释，比划了两下，还是放弃了，伸手去拉开卧室门。「你自己问吧。」

他把鹤房推了进去。

-

房间里充斥着一点轻微的嗡嗡声。

木全正趴在床上，托着脸，笑嘻嘻地看着床边的角落。听见了门开的声音，他回过头来挥了挥手，胳膊上泛着红的手指印还没消，就那么突兀地显现在他白皙的皮肤上。

「啊，你回来了？」他愉快地说。「不来谢谢我吗？」

鹤房其实根本没怎么听清楚他说的话。

大平就缩在床头柜和旁的墙角里，蜷缩成一团，好看的手指紧紧抓着床头柜的边缘，用力得透出了不正常的红色。他金黄色的脑袋就靠在自己手上，随着急促的喘息而发着抖，浅色的发丝颤抖着掩盖了他的半张脸，在听见木全向鹤房打招呼的时候迟钝地抬起头，眼睛红得像马上就要哭出来。

「……汐恩。」他哆哆嗦嗦、委委屈屈地叫道。「……汐恩……」

他向着鹤房张开手，踉跄着站起身，仿佛终于看到了希望一样，跌跌撞撞地往鹤房那边扑过去。他没走两步，腿就明显地一软，往前扑倒时刚好扑进鹤房怀里，于是艰难地把自己整个挂在鹤房的肩膀上，拿潮湿的嘴唇不得要领地蹭鹤房的脖子。

那阵单调的嗡嗡声更大了。

鹤房抱他抱了个满怀，感觉他在被接住的一瞬间，就立刻溃不成军地掉了眼泪，又想着他是不是受了什么欺负，又被他胡乱的亲吻弄得顺着脊椎一路发麻。大平人都软了一大半，哽咽着去抓他的手，发着抖把他的手往自己身后带，连话都说不太清楚。

「……帮帮我……」他模糊地说。「我再也不……再也……不……」

鹤房慢慢地扯下了他原本就松垮垮的长裤。

直到现在他才迟钝地发现，那阵一直轻微地在房间里回响的嗡嗡声，根本就是从大平身体里发出来的。他呆愣地托着软在他身上的大平，半天才迟钝地去看木全，木全正坐在金城身上亲吻金城的脖颈，见他看过来，终于抽空对他狡猾地笑了笑，从枕头底下摸了个什么东西出来，往鹤房这边丢。

「所以我说你难道不谢谢我吗？」木全说，边说边挺起身子，方便让金城玩他单薄的胸口。「你……你别瞪我，是祥生自己塞进去的哦。」

大平可怜地哼了一声。

「你哼什么？我可没有逼你，我只说了『难道你不想给汐恩个惊喜吗？』而已。」木全理直气壮地说道。「我说错了吗？就是你自己塞进去的啊，汐恩，他为了不那么紧张，还是抱着你的衣服弄的呢。」

「但是我没有要你把开关打开……」大平委屈地说，把脑袋依恋地搁在鹤房肩膀上，鹤房这时候才看清他抱在胸前的东西，就是鹤房平时睡觉会穿的那件T恤。他把那件已经揉得皱巴巴的T恤从大平手里拿走，大平恍惚地握了握突然间空了的手，又往他身上贴得更紧了。

「塞都塞进去了，不打开开关，算什么惊喜？」木全又笑了。「祥生是个变态哦，闻着汐恩的衣服都会发情的那种。谁让你咬那么紧，自己都弄不出……唔！」

他突然间被金城隔着睡裤握住了半硬的性器，拇指用力地从性器顶端按过去，他又疼又爽，喘息着弓起了身子。

「别管他们了，你还没玩够吗？」金城抱怨道。「你真是……」

他强横又小心地把木全往下按，木全被他按得一个踉跄，顺势直接往下滑去，在金城已经完全挺立起来的阴茎上亲昵地蹭了蹭，紧接着又把金城含住，往里吞时嘴角被撑得发红。金城哭笑不得地拍拍他的脸，引得他抬起头来看金城，圆溜溜的眼睛亮晶晶的，脸颊还被撑出了明显的弧度。

「这是你自己蹭的，过会儿别又怪我把你的脸弄脏了。」金城咕哝着，仿佛觉得有点好笑。他稍微调整了一下姿势，方便木全能整个蜷缩在他的下半身那一侧，想了想又说道：「算了，反正一会也得弄你一脸……」

木全从喉咙里发出了一声模糊的笑音，刻意吮吸出了啧的一声。

他是暂时没什么精力来分出去逗大平玩了。

大平刚刚因为木全被迫转移了注意力而松了口气，又马上被身体里震动个没完的东西逼得更崩溃了。说起来也是奇怪，鹤房没来时他明明已经忍耐了那么久，却在一见到鹤房、被鹤房抱住之后，好像连那么微小的一丁点儿折磨都受不了。他靠着鹤房的脖子，小声哼哼着求鹤房赶快救救他，声音拖得黏糊糊的，连他自己听了都觉得令人羞耻。

「你要在这？还是……」鹤房颇有些手足无措，拿一条胳膊牢牢箍着他的腰，另一只手小心翼翼地摸上了他的脸，把他被泪水和汗水粘在脸上的发丝轻轻地扫开。「还是回去？」

「别问了……」大平抖着声音说，手指几乎要把他的衣服都拧皱了。「快点……快点帮我弄出来……」

他哆嗦得太厉害了，大腿肌肉绷得紧紧的，鹤房费了点力气才把他被润滑液浸得半湿的内裤拉下去一半，黑色的布料微微陷进大平的臀肉里，露出——露出一颗米黄色的毛球。

鹤房愣住了。

「这是……」他慢慢地问，手指扫过那颗绒毛被沾湿了一点的毛球。「什么东西……？」

「兔子……兔子尾巴，我……」大平急促地喘着气，实在忍不住地往鹤房的下巴上咬了一口。「……没有别的，只有……」

鹤房几乎没听清他说了什么。

大平的腰塌着，弧度像每次被他从后面操时一样漂亮，尾椎周围泛着红，透着湿漉漉的水果香，把毛球的底部打湿成一绺一绺的。那东西还在大平的体内缓慢转动着，毛球就跟着细微地抖动，他拿手掐了一把大平潮湿的臀肉，大平惶恐地一缩身体，那个毛球也跟着向上一抖，像是鹤房真正在玩弄一只发情中的、胆小又敏感的兔子。

他把手覆盖上去，软毛温顺地贴着他的手心，带得他微微有些发痒。他握住那只尾巴，手指立刻清晰地感觉到了震动，他慢慢地把它向外拉，大平随着他的动作颤抖得越发厉害，仿佛下一秒就要控制不住自己一样。

「你放松一点。」鹤房咬着牙说道。「你这样我……」

他拍了拍大平的脸，叫大平趴到床上去，怕真的哪一下没托住大平，把大平摔到地上。大平在这时候往往极其听话，抽了抽鼻子就转过了身，把脑袋重新埋在了鹤房那件皱巴巴的睡衣里，随便鹤房怎么折腾自己。

木全却不肯放过他。

他紧紧攥着鹤房的睡衣，满脑子都是那个被鹤房拉着渐渐往外滑走的尾巴，还没来得及喘上口气，就被木全蛮横地拽了起来。木全把水杯递还给金城，拿手背胡乱蹭了蹭嘴，理所当然地对他说：「别看我，我是漱了口的。」

他架起软成一滩的大平，凑过去舔大平的嘴唇，等感觉到大平颤抖着回吻过来，又咬着大平的舌尖，把手伸进他的衣服里掐他的乳尖。大平没有丝毫准备，连气都喘岔了一瞬间，一下子弓起身子呛咳起来，把鹤房也吓了一跳。

他手一松，刚被他拉出一点儿的那个肛塞就又被吞了回去，穴口咬得紧，像不舍得吐出一点儿。大平呜呜地哼起来，可怜兮兮地挣脱了木全的亲吻，回过头看鹤房，眼睛红得也像只兔子。

「你快点吧，求求你了，汐恩……」他哽咽着说。「你想做什么都行，求求你了……」

金城终于顶进了木全的身体里。木全被操得一晃，原本黑亮的眼睛像是起了一层雾，脸上露出一点痛苦又沉迷的表情。他闷哼了一声，贴着大平的手无力地往下滑，大平在困顿中本能地和他相互依靠在一起，互相都在害怕一旦离开了对方，就要被漆黑的海潮冲走。

-

到底怎……怎么会变成这样的呢。

-

大平的把下巴搁在木全的肩膀上，耳朵里全是喘息，分不清是来自木全还是他自己。木全紧紧抱着他，用哭泣一样的声音在他耳边断断续续地呻吟，即使这样也换不来金城的怜悯，金城低下头亲吻了木全瘦白的脊背，再挤进去时更凶了。

木全的身体被顶得向前一倾，汗湿的胸口压紧了大平，把大平撞得往后坐了些。他这样一坐，又把原本就在他身体里肆虐的鹤房吞得更深了，一下子发出了一声细小的尖叫，痉挛着胡乱伸手往后够鹤房，略微弓着身子，怕整个人被鹤房就这么给揉成潮湿柔软的一团。

鹤房怜惜地亲吻着他红通通的后颈。

大平被他安抚地亲吻着，又被拉住了手，那一点不知从何而来的恐惧轻易地被抚平了，让他甚至有精力把软在他身上的木全勉强撑起来，去亲吻木全微微有些发肿的嘴唇。他拿空闲的那只手撑着木全的胸口，小动物一样舔着木全的嘴角，直到木全迟钝地张开嘴，把他的舌尖含住。

「我不……我不太……」木全模糊地说。「碧海……」

他哆嗦着，拿手去摸大平绷紧的小腹，即使话都快说不出来了，也还是不肯放弃他的那点恶趣味。

「我……我摸到了。」他吃吃地笑着，因为金城掐住了他的腰而话音发抖。「我是不是摸到汐恩了？在……在这里……」

他故意去按大平的肚子，没用多少力气，大平却还是难以忍受地抓住了他的手腕。他们靠在一起喘息，汗湿的皮肤黏哒哒地贴在一起，没一会就仿佛是为了缓解过多过量的情欲，也分不清是由谁主动的，又亲吻在了一起。

他们贴得太近了，彼此的性器都流着水，在这样混乱的场景中沾湿了对方的下腹。木全把两个人的性器握在一起撸动着，没几下之后反而是他自己先到了极限，他弄脏了床单和大平的手，之后就被金城拖着按倒，金城射在了他那张被潮红和泪痕沾染得乱七八糟的脸上，等他慢慢从恍惚中缓过神来。

木全轻轻笑起来。

他的胸膛依旧在剧烈地起伏着，随手抹了抹流到眼睛边上的精液，对着金城张开了手。

「你会一直爱我吗？」他问。

金城按下他的手，抽了张纸巾，把他的脸一点点擦干净。他没接木全的话，擦得认真又细致，等把那点脏污全擦干净之后，才反问道：「那你呢？」

木全蛮横地抱住了他，孩子气地把自己半挂在空中，拿脸贴住了他的胸口。

大平骤然间失去了依靠，歪歪倒倒地往床上栽倒，一瞬间那点恐惧突然地增长，几乎就要把他淹没。他还没来得及说，鹤房已经把他翻了过来，严严实实地抱住了他，把他的额头按在了自己肩膀上。

他像是漂泊了许久后终于找到了归宿，连委屈也成倍地浮现出来，他伏在鹤房的肩膀上，带着浓重的鼻音可怜地哼哼。鹤房拨开他的刘海亲他一口，他就像怎么也亲不够，贪心地追着鹤房亲吻个没完，连被鹤房顶得呜呜直叫，也非要贴着鹤房的嘴唇不放。

鹤房依旧是那头喜欢占地盘的小熊，最后咬着他绷紧的脖颈，灌了他满满一肚子，被缓过来的木全取笑，说这里除了他没人要抢祥生的。鹤房甩了甩脑袋，耳朵和脸颊涨得通红，把那件皱巴巴的睡衣从大平手边抢走，给大平盖在了后背上。

他把大平抱紧了，又被金城和木全揶揄的目光看得浑身难受，干脆一转身，拿自己的后背把大平和那两个人完全隔开。他把大平湿漉漉的刘海撩开，温柔地亲吻着大平的额头，小声问道：「我想做什么都行？」

大平在他怀里拱了拱。

「我才不舍得呢。」鹤房皱了皱鼻子，把他抱得更紧了。大平眷恋地抱着他的胳膊，听到他这样说，从鼻子里哼出了小小一声笑。

-

「汐恩？」金城的脑袋从门边探出来。「你快来，祥生要把尾巴扔掉。」

「什么？」鹤房没反应过来，半天才明白他说的是个什么东西，耳朵顿时有点热。他慢吞吞地起身，出了房门就看到大平涨红着脸，正跟木全抢着一个口袋，木全见他出来了，更是唯恐天下不乱地嚷嚷起来。

「你快拦住他！」木全叫道。「他要把尾巴丢掉！」

「我哪里要丢……我没有！」大平微弱地抗议道。「我没有要扔掉！」

「没有要扔那你把它包起来干什么？还往厕所走，难道不是要扔在垃圾桶里？」木全坚决不肯松手。

「没有！」大平坚定地反驳道，只是这份坚定也只存在了一瞬间，他说完这两个字就泄了气，只好求助地往鹤房这边有一眼没一眼地瞅。

「行了，咳。」鹤房干咳了一声，感觉耳根火辣辣的。「他没有要扔……他就是要把那个，把那个，就洗一洗……」

他越说声音越小。木全看了看他，又看了看脸涨得通红的大平，相当好说话地松了手，笑眯眯地拍了拍大平。

「早说嘛，我还费这么大力气。」他埋怨道，回头去叫一直纵容地看着他的金城。「碧海，吃饭去了！好饿！」

他们两个迅速地消失在门口，只留下鹤房和大平站在客厅里。大平抿着嘴，毫不反抗地被走过来的鹤房拉住了手，气哼哼地把那个装在小口袋里的兔尾巴，啪地扔到了鹤房身上。

\- end -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真没了。  
> 我也不知道我怎么就写了这玩意儿。  
> 房大，楼栓，好嗑。喜欢。  
> 来都来了不如嗑一口再走？


End file.
